The Black Cat
by I love creepy things
Summary: April has been traveling for two years, never staying anywhere longer than she needs to. For the last three months she's lived in London. One night she decides to steal food from the Phantomhive mansion. However, she will learn it was a mistake the hard way with the watchful butler that isn't as human as he looks. Than again, neither is she. / /Slight summary change
1. Chapter 1

This story will be told in both third person and first person, since I tend to get writers block and switching helps. I warn in advance that the characters might be a little OOC; I've just recently stared reading the manga and the story will be a mix between anime and manga

I do not own Black Butler.

* * *

It was a warm nigh; the sky was full of bright, twinkling stars, and a perfectly full moon. According to the moon light, which lit up the area in its dull glow, it was around eleven thirty. Not many humans would be awake during this time and those that were are normally indoors. That made it easier for me to sneak around without being seen. However I have taught myself to say out of sight for the occasional night person so it really didn't matter either way to me. All that really mattered to me was to stay out of sight and surviving to live another day.

For the past two years I have traveled across the globe, never staying anywhere longer than I need to. Recently I've been living in London, in an abandon warehouse near the harbor. There are plenty of creates to hide in, all of which probably held fish at one time, and is isolated enough to my liking. Being near the harbor also makes it easy for me to fish for food. However, when I am unable to catch my food I am left with no choice but to steal it. I do not like people so I refuse to beg for food or apply for a job to earn money for food. Besides, who would even _want _to hire someone like me?

It was now nearing three months since my arrival in London and I was preparing to leave soon. My thievery has gotten attention from the city and, even though no one has seen my face yet, I know people will start looking for me. It's easy enough to avoid attracting attention towards who I really was, since I always wore my cloak. However, just because I know how to stay hidden, that doesn't mean I am a reckless idiot. That was why, tonight, I am hunting for food outside the city rather than inside it.

My stomach growls hungrily at the thought of food as I finally neared my destination. I had been walking for what felt a few hours and my feet were numb from the coolness of the grass I had walked. Flexing my toes I jumped into the nearest tree and climbed until I had a better few of my target. The wood against my feet scraped and poked into my skin but, far used to the feeling, it was easy to ignore. Instead I focused my attention on the building that was my target.

The large mansion was dark; causing me to believe everyone inside was asleep. I haven't bothered to learn who lived here but I honestly couldn't care less. All I really care about is snatching myself some food from the garden; I doubt the owner would notice a couple messily missing carrots and tomatoes. Anyways, even if someone _was _awake, it wasn't like they'd be able to stop me; no one has been able to do so yet.

'Well, I might as well get this over with; it will be a long walk home.' I think to myself, smiling as my long, black tail swishes behind me. Hearing myself start to purr I jumped from the tree branch, land with ease on my feet and venture to where I could smell the fresh growing vegetables.

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

I push my hand through my dark hair as I walk down one of the many darkened hall of the Phantomhive mansion. The new servants my young master had me recruit were more trouble than they were worth. Mey-Rin had broken yet another tea set, Finnian use too much weed killer around one of my master's favorite rose bushes and Baldroy blew up the kitchen; again. If it wasn't for the fact the three were hired to protect my young master and the mansion from danger they'd be long fired. Perhaps I'd even kill them if I was given permission to.

Mey-Rin was absolutely horrid as a maid. She messed up the simplest of things and is extremely clumsy. In the past few months she has been here that woman has broken nearly four dozen plates, five tea sets and two dozen glasses. No matter how much I tell her not to run in the mansion she is always doing so. Though she blames most of her problems on being farsighted I believe it is her intelligence that gets her in trouble. However, while an absolutely horrid maid, she is acceptable sniper and the true reason she is here.

Baldroy couldn't even cook soup if it would save his life. Everything he attempts to make either ends up as charcoal or blown up. _He_ was the one that insisted on becoming the cook because it took patients, something he apparently wasn't used to. However he continues to rush things and I am the one that usually cooks the young master's food. If it weren't for his battle skills I would have left him in the ditch I found him in.

There is nothing even close to nice that I can say about Finnian. He is even clumsier than Mey-Rin and destroys everything he touches. He has destroyed the gardens many times since his arrival at the Phantomhive mansion; causing me even more work than before he arrived. He is a dense idiot and he is only here because of his impressive inhuman strength. The only reason I tolerate him, as well as the others is because the young master orders me to _and _they use their own lives to protect his.

However, I suppose worrying about those three idiots could wait for another time. For now I have an intruder to take care of. I could sense a person pretty close to the mansion's vegetable garden. It's curious that I wasn't able to sense her until a moment ago or why someone was here so late but that's beside the point. According to my master's orders all intruders will either be captured or killed. Capturing the person will be easy but I'm afraid I'll have to wait until my master awakens before I find out if I can kill her or not.

No matter, an order is an order and I cannot disobey my young master. Besides I'm curious to who could have entered the property without my knowing. Hmm~ this could prove to be an entertaining night yet.

* * *

So this is my first Black Butler story :3 I just want to quickly say this isn't another Neko story. The OC, who's name will be revealed later, isn't a Neko. What she is will be revealed later as well. This takes place a few months before the series events

Please favorite, follow and leave a review


	2. Chapter 2

The garden was much larger than I had expected it to be. Then again, there aren't many mansion gardens I have seen in my life so I wasn't really sure _what _to expect. One side of the garden was filled with fresh, yet to be picked, vegetables of all kinds; including pumpkins even though it wasn't that time of year yet. The other side of the garden grew what looked and smelt like herbs, although they were of little interest to me. I believe they were mostly used for things like seasonings and teas; nothing I can actually eat on its own.

There was also a door near the garden that led into the mansion. It most likely either led into a storage space or the mansion kitchen. Either way I didn't plan on entering the building since, unlike the unguarded stores in London, this place was likely very guarded. I have no idea how many people actually live here or how many servants they had. Even though it was nearing midnight, and the mansion was dark, there was a chance that _someone_ was still awake. I might be confident in my skills for avoiding detection but I'm not foolish enough to enter a place like this. Besides, there was enough food outside for me to take.

I started to walk around the garden, purring happily as my feet sunk into the soft dirt. No doubt I was leaving foot prints but I'd be long gone before anyone has the chance to see them. I didn't care, however, since the soft dirt felt wonderful under my feet and between my toes. Sadly I didn't have time to actually enjoy the feeling. I needed to collect as much food as I could before heading home before anyone has the chance to see me.

So I began to pick as many vegetables that I'd be able to carry in my arms. Unfortunately I had to leave the bag I took from my parents back at the warehouse. It would have made carrying all the vegetables easier but since I kept all my spare clothes, and my stuffed friend, in the bag it couldn't be helped. Besides, I only needed enough food to hold off my hunger for tonight and possibly tomorrow morning.

I bent down and pulled yet another carrot out of the ground, this one making three. I was only picking the vegetables that were safe to eat raw. My digestive system might be different from a normal human's but there are still some things I cannot eat. Corn, sadly, is one of those things; or at least raw corn. I suppose I can still eat corn if it is cooked properly but I don't have access to boiling water or fire, so I am unable to cook any of my food. So far I had picked three carrots and two tomatoes.

My ears suddenly twitch and I stiffened as I hear something close by move. Frowning I sniffed the air to see if I could detect any nearby animals. I could smell a few birds in their nests, a couple chipmunks in the trees and the faint smell of rabbits. None of these animals were nocturnal and, unless awakened, couldn't make the noise I heard. Besides, there was something else I could smell, something I have never smelt before. While I couldn't compare the scent to anything I have ever smelt before I knew, whatever it was, it seemed to be alive and male.

'Perhaps I should leave now. I have enough food to last me for tonight and I can always take some bread from the bakery if I am still hungry later on.' I think to myself, cradling the vegetables within my arms. Turning around I only managed to take two steps before banging into something stiff yet soft.

Stumbling backwards, I bit back a hiss of surprise as I looked up at the thing I had bumped into. Or rather the _man _I had walked right into. His black hair blended in with the night and his unnatural red eyes almost seemed to glow in the dark. He was dressed as a butler and was even wearing a tailcoat similar to the ones I've seen some of the men from my home country wear. A creepy smile was stretched out on his face as he looked down at me and I felt my heart pound in my chest.

How- how the hell did he get behind me so fast?! How did he even know I was here and why didn't I sense him earlier? _No one_ has ever been able to catch me this fast before. My tail wrapped itself around my left leg and I pressed my ears against my head, suddenly feeling really uneasy. No, no human was fast or silent enough to catch me this fast. Just who _was _this man? No, that didn't matter at the moment. The only thing that really mattered was escaping this place before things turned out for the worst.

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

Well now, I have to admit that this was a bit of a surprise. When I had sensed an intruder heading towards the garden this wasn't exactly what I had been expecting. Most intruders come to trouble my young master and yet this one came for food. Not to mention we don't get that many _female _intruders, especially at this time of night. However, what really had my attention was the fact that this girl smelt strange; not very human like at all. If I had to compare the scent to anything it would be a cat.

The strange thing about that was her form, which was hidden by a dark cloak, and foot prints left behind consisted of a human's. Although, I knew there were creatures that weren't human but took up the form of one. After all, I myself am currently taking on a human form while I serve my master. I'm curious to what this girl actually looks like underneath that cloak of hers; if she smells like a cat she must look somewhat like a cat.

As I watched the little thief pick a third carrot out of the ground I decided I had seen enough. Effortlessly I jumped from the roof and silently landed behind the intruder. Or at least I _thought_ I landed silently. The intruder stiffened and began sniffing the air around her, as if searching for something. Had she really heard me jump from the roof? I suppose it doesn't really matter since she won't be leaving any time soon. Still it only increased my interest in the intruder; especially when she turned around to walk away, only to walk right into my chest.

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Good evening, Miss." Sebastian greeted the intruder with a closed eye smile. April could tell that his smile wasn't a friendly one and took a step backwards, feeling a cool shiver travel down her spine.

"I apologize but my master has gone off to bed and doesn't accept visitors at the Phantomhive estate at this hour. If you are willing to wait, however, you can see him shortly after he awakes. However," the butler trailed off, opening his eyes to reveal that they seemed to glow in the dark, and held out his hand. "I will need you to return what you have taken first."

April blinked in surprise as she looked up at the man, glad that her eyes were hidden from his view. So this was the Phantomhive estate? Her parents used to buy candy and toys from the Phantom Company in her home country. April even used to have a stuffed rabbet that was made by the Phantom Company until the family dog got at it. She didn't know much about the company besides the fact it sold mostly toys and candy and April didn't bother to find out. Right now she was going to have to make her escape; this butler was able to sneak up on her but surely he wouldn't be able to keep up with her.

Sebastian patiently watched the girl, waiting to see what she'd do as he continued to hold out his hand. From this close up the demon was able to make out her form a bit better but was still unable to see her face. Her height was similar to Ciel's, causing Sebastian to believe that she was around the same age as him. That only heightened the demon's interest even more. Why would a child make the effort to travel all the way from London simply to steal from the vegetable garden? Unfortunately Sebastian didn't get the chance to further think it through before the girl decided to finally make her move.

Sticking the biggest of the three carrots in her mouth, April jumped backwards towards the mansion wall. In the movement she accidently dropped the rest of the vegetables, causing her to frown as she clung to the wall with her claws. It was such a waste of food but it couldn't be helped; escape was her main priority now. Without giving it a second thought April pushed off the wall and summersaulted over the butler's head, landing safely on her feet on the other side. A moment later she broke out in a run, seemingly much faster than any normal human could.

Sebastian watched the girl run off with some degree of surprise before smiling to himself. Did she really think it would be that easy to escape him? Even though this girl seemed to be much more cat like than human she still had no chance of escape. She was faster than a normal human but Sebastian was even faster. Besides, the young master wouldn't be too happy if he found out his butler allowed an intruder to escape with Phantomhive property; no matter the gender or age. After all, what kind of butler would he be if he couldn't stop an intruder from stealing on his master's property?

**April's P.O.V**

I was running as fast as I possibly could, the carrot firmly held between my teeth. I don't know who that butler back there was but he really creeped me out. Not only did he mange to sneak behind me without me realizing it but he smelt strange; very strange. Whatever, I just wanted to return to the warehouse and eat my carrot. With the speed I'm running at that man has no chance of catching up with m–

"I would advise that you stop now,"

I'm so surprised by his sudden appearance in front of me that I swipe out my claws at his chest, being too short to reach his face. However the man seems to easily dodge my attack. How the hell did he get in front of me like that?! Wasn't he behind me at the moment? I didn't even see him pass by to get in front of me in the first place.

"before anyone," he dodges yet another one of my attacks and I narrow my eyes in annoyance.

"gets hurt." He finishes and snatches my hand in his as I go for yet another attack. I bit down on the carrot hard from the pain, almost biting off a chunk.

"You see, it's such a pain to clean up bloodstains, especially on a lawn as lovely as this one. Wouldn't you agree?" He asks while smiling, similar to the one earlier. I simply glare at him from under my hood as he moves his gaze from my hidden face to my hand.

If I could I'd scratch the hell out of this guy's face. Unfortunately his grip on my hand was quiet painful and I'm sure it would get tighter if I tried. That was why I didn't use my other hand to try and scratch him up. My ears flatten against my head in irritation and my tail gently tapped my right leg as I watched him examine my claws closer. Oh what I wouldn't do to destroy that look on that face of his.

My stomach suddenly growled, causing me to frown and lick at the carrot. Even though it tasted slightly like dirt I didn't care and wished to eat it at that moment. The growl also seemed to get the man's attention because he brought his gaze from my hand back up to my face. He was smiling again but this time it looked somewhat amused and evil.

"How unfortunate that you would fall so far that you'd steal carrots at such hours. The young master will probably yell at me if I wake him up now to inform him but I can't allow you to leave just yet. What to do, what to do." The man says, speaking the last part to himself as he holds his chin with his free hand. As he ponders on what to do I do the same.

While this man was really starting to annoy me there was something about him that also scared me. In the past two years no one has been able to catch me as quickly as this man did. Or at least no _human _has been able to catch me so quickly. I knew for a fact that monsters, non-humans and humanoid creatures existed; I had the _honor _of meeting one when I was twelve. Could this man be another one of those creatures? He was certainly faster than any human I've ever met before; quieter as well. I'd say the same thing about his grip but, as I don't let many people touch me, I can't compare his strength to others that I've met in the past.

"Ah, I know what I can do! Why don't I just hold you in my room until the young master wakes up? That way I can keep my eye on you and I don't have to wake my master earlier than needed." His voice says, pulling me from my own thoughts. I blink once and look up at him, noticing a large, closed eye smile on his face, as if he was happy with his idea. However the smile soon shifted back towards an evil one as his eyes opened gain.

"Now, do I have to drag you inside or will you come quietly?"

* * *

It might seem a bit unedited mostly at the bottom. That's because I finished this at 5:15 in the morning and I already delayed the update for 11 days. So I hope you enjoyed anyways so please **review follow or favorite. Maybe all three :3**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry for the late update. I've been sick recently and haven't been able to work on the chapter and when I wasn't sick I've been busy. Since I wrote some of this when I was sick it might seem a bit OOC since my judgement was a bit off. Luckily I had some help with the chapter. I hope you enjoy the chapter regardless; I made it extra long to apologize for the late update. Please enjoy

* * *

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

As I had expected I ended up taking the intruder into the manor by force. Instead of taking up my offer of coming in quietly, and of her own free will, she choose to scratch me instead. Or at least that's what she _tried _to do. It was easy to avoid her claws and I only had to tighten my grip on her one hand to make her stop. However, to keep her from scratching up my suit, I tied her wrists together before I took her to my room.

The room consisted of a single bed and window, a desk, a dresser, a wardrobe, a fireplace and even a private bathroom. The young master was generous to give me a fairly large room but it was unnecessary. While demons like me enjoy sleep as a luxury we do not require it. I also have no need for a bathroom and only require a mirror for my hair. Once I placed the girl on my bed I lit the lamp next to it to give the room more light. I saw the intruder twitch and turn her head away from the light, most likely not expecting the brightness of it.

"Ah, I apologize for the sudden brightness. I thought it would be more convenient if we could see each other better." I say with an apologetic smile. However it soon dropped into a frown when I noticed that she didn't even bother to look at me.

Rather than looking at me the intruder seemed to have more interest in what my room looked like. However, it wasn't as if I couldn't understand why she was so curious. After all, cats themselves are normally very curious creatures, let alone curious about the things around them. This brought a smile back on my face as I rested my left hand against my cheek, my right arm held against my chest. I wonder just how cat like this girl really is.

**April's P.O.V**

Could this night get any worse? First I had to walk on a gravel road and a forest floor, bare foot, for hours. Next I was caught taking food from the manor's garden by a strange man. Then I was chased and easily captured by said man when I tried to escape. Now I was sitting on that same man's bed with my wrists tied together, seemingly to keep me from scratching him anymore. The only good thing about this was I had been able to hold onto my carrot the whole time this was happening.

When I was brought into the room I felt any anger and annoyance I had turn into curiosity. I have never been in a house as big as this one before. While I didn't exactly grow up poor my family was nowhere this rich either. My father worked as a dentist and my mother worked part time at a bridal shop. Other times she'd stay home and take care of me and my younger siblings. I have no idea what they've been doing in the two years I've been gone or how much money they've been making since and I could actually care less.

As I looked around the room I was kind of surprised to see the lack of electricity. I was once told that, since it took a lot of power to generate a few lights, only important buildings and the rich had them. However, I had yet to see one light bulb while being carried through the manor. Even the lamps seemed to run on oil rather than electricity; proven when the butler lit one up and nearly blinded me. Nevertheless, I suppose lights would just be a waste of energy when candles and firewood was easier and cheaper to use.

"You know, as much as I dislike the thought of dead cats, there is a saying that curiosity killed can kill them."

I felt my ears shoot up in shock as my body tensed at the man's voice. Looking away from the fireplace I saw that the butler was looking down at me with another creepy smile. Just from the tone in his voice I knew he choose those exact words for a reason. Yet how could he know? My whole body was hidden underneath my cloak; even with the additional light from the lamp my hood should produce enough shade to hide my face. At least I think it should; I don't wear it that often during the day and, when I do, I usually keep my head down.

"Ah, now that I have your attention, why don't we get a better look at what's under that hood?" He then asks, stepping forwards while reaching out a hand towards my head. My ears flatten against my head as I finch backwards in panic. Yet I was unable to get away as his hand gripped the fabric of my hood and pulled it backwards; revealing my face to him.

**Third Person P.O.V**

The first thing Sebastian noticed was the large, black, cat ears on top of the girl's head. They twitched ever so slightly as they laid flat against her equally black hair. While the fur on the ears looked ridiculously soft and pet-able, her hair was another story. It was a terribly knotted and ratted mess; making the style and length hard to tell. If the demon had to guess it had been months since the girl gave it a proper cleaning.

Next Sebastian noticed her blue, cat like eyes, which were staring up at him. They burned with the curiosity of a cat as well as the fear and confusion of a child. It didn't come as much of a surprise to the demon butler. After all, the girl displayed some human intelligence along with her cat like reflexes while trying to escape him earlier. Sebastian was growing more curious by the minute; just exactly who and _what _was this girl?

His gaze soon moved to the rest of the intruder's childlike face, seeing that she looked not much older than his young master's. He also saw that her face was covered in dirt and grime. Just like with her hair it had obviously been a while since she had washed her face; possibly even bathed. Was it possible this girl was homeless and, as such, unable to take proper care of herself? It would make sense to why she felt the need to steal food. The same carrot she took from the garden remained firmly between her teeth, causing the demon to chuckle. He still needed to retrieve that before she had the chance to eat it.

Lastly Sebastian moved his gaze to the rest of April's body. Most of it was still wrapped up in the cloak with only her arms and feet showing through. He couldn't recall seeing much while outside and only saw a flash of black fabric while tying her wrists together. As for her feet, they were so dirty and scratched up that it was apparent that the girl hadn't worn shoes for a very long time. Her nails, on both hands and feet, were smooth and flat, if not as dirty as the rest of her body. As she had displayed claws a short while ago, it became apparent that the young girl had the ability to grow out, and shrink, her nail size a will.

'Hmm, interesting. Even though this little intruder appears to be more human on the outside, she smells more like a feline than anything else. I doubt that she's a neko; I've met one in the past and they have a different scent than this girl has.' Sebastian thinks, smiling to himself as he remembers the time he met the cat person. He had such a nice, long fluffy tail; it was too bad he got angry every time Sebastian tried to pet it.

**April's P.O.V**

My ears twitched against my head and my tail swayed against the bed as I was forced to watch the man take in my looks. This was the first time in about two years that anyone has seen me like this. The last person had been a drunken fisherman and I didn't stick around to find out if he ever remembered seeing me in the first place. With the way this man was looking at me I doubt he'd be forgetting about me any time soon. It was a good thing I planned to leave London soon; I just needed to find a way to escape this place without being caught again.

As I got lost in my thoughts I was unaware of what the man was doing. My ears straightened against my head so I was able to hear what I couldn't see. Being part cat could really be beneficial at times; I can do many things no ordinary human can. On the other hand it can also be very lonely as I don't have many, or any, friends. Since I don't like people I don't try to befriend them. Besides, I never stay in one place longer than I need to and goodbyes would just be a pain. The same goes for animals, even though they are easier to befriend.

"Oh my, what a terrible mess you are. I suppose I have no choice but to give you a bath. After all, I can't allow you to meet the master looking like this now, can I?" The man caught my attention with what seemed to be a teasing tone in his voice. My ears flicked and I felt myself get lost in thought at the idea of taking a real bath.

Since I usually have no access to warm water or cleaning products I sometimes go months without taking proper bathes. I do what I can to keep myself clean but I wouldn't be surprised if my hair was beyond saving at this point. The hairbrush I had taken from my family was long lost and I have been unable to find a replacement. I have _bathed _in the harbor a few times since I've lived in London but without the proper cleaning tools I guess it was more like swimming. So a nice warm bath actually sounded wonderful at the moment; if not a bit odd. 

While I actually enjoyed the idea of taking a bath I was confused to why it seemed mandatory. Would it really make any difference to the fact that I tried to steal food from the garden? Dirty or clean I'd have to face judgement for trespassing and attempting to steal. Maybe it was a noble thing to have your prisoners looking presentable; I wouldn't know since I'm not a noble. I guess it doesn't matter either way and I should just accept the chance to bathe.

"Come along, Miss. We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened in the garden." His voice once again cuts through my thoughts, a clear veiled threat behind his polite tone. My ears flattened against my head as I glared at him and scooted off of the bed to stand on my feet.

If I had the choice to go quietly or to get dragged around again, I think I much rather just cooperate. I didn't like getting dragged around the first thing -though I was honestly more carried than dragged- so I doubt I'd like it anymore a second time. Besides, it was already proven useless that I'd be able to escape this man so what choice did I have? My wrists were already tied and I bet my ankles will be next if I try to run again. I bet I'd be able to loosen the rope with my teeth but I was unwilling to let go of the carrot to do so.

"Since it is the middle of the night, and I do not wish to wake the others, you will be using the private bathroom my master has given me." The butler tells me as he leads me through a door next to the fireplace. The room looked like a stander bathroom, similar to the one my parents had but slightly nicer.

The first thing I noticed was a cast iron sink that was resting against the wall, halfway into the room. A men's brush, which didn't look much used, rested on the sink's rim. Hanging above the sink was a large oval shaped mirror which reflected the opposite wall in its glass. Next to the sink was a matching toilet, though the lid looked as if it were made from polished wood. Lastly I noticed the cast iron bathtub with black claw feet supporting it on the other side of the room.

Hell, if this was a butler's bathroom I'm curious to see what the main bathroom looks like.

My ears suddenly jerked to the side as the sound of running water fills them. I turned my head in the direction my ears were pointing and saw the butler standing over the bathtub. His back was facing me while one of his hands was pushed under the faucet, liking checking the temperature of the water. This would have been the perfect time to make my escape; if I didn't already know how useless it was. While I am still unsure just _what _this man was it was clear it wasn't human. Besides, the water looked so inviting.

Before I could realize what I was doing I was already next to the bathtub and looking inside it. The water that filled up the tub looked nice and steamy; hot but not too hot that it would be unenjoyable. I could actually _smell _how fresh, clean and warm this water was which, compared to the cold sea water I've grown used to, was a nice change. It was saying something since I actually really liked the smell of sea water after being around it for about two years. Still, sea water was hard to bathe in as it can get you dirtier than cleaner at times while other times it was just too cold to be in at all.

I felt my eyes haze over and my tail swayed behind me while I watched the water near the top. It was going to be absolutely wonderful to be able to sit in a tub of warm water again. Even if the reason behind it was to look good for the master of this place, I was going to take it. I loved water and I assume I always will. The only things I needed to be worried about were getting water in my ears and making sure my tail didn't get caught on anything when I went swimming. I doubt I had to worry about my tail tonight and I knew by now how to be careful around my ears.

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

To this day I still cannot understand why the young master has given me my own bathroom. Not to mention the bathroom was dreadfully white, a color that doesn't suit a demon like me. As a demon I do not have the same bodily functions as an ordinary human does so a toilet is of no use for me. I have no real use for a bathtub either; as I can keep myself clean enough to not need it. The only real useful item in this horridly white room was the sink itself. As I need to look my best at all times I need to brush my hair and keep my face presentable to my master and his guests.

A low rumbling sound soon caught my attention as I turned the water to the faucet off. Turning my head to the side I noticed that the little cat thief was staring at the steaming water. Noticing a dazed look in her eyes I smiled to myself as I realized the rumbling sound was her purring. It sounded different from how an ordinary cat purred, a bit more humanized, but there was no mistaken that the sound was a purr. Interesting, I wonder what other noises the kitty can make.

"This is the first time I've met a cat that actually seems excited to take a bath. Then again, you are no ordinary cat, are you?" I asked, smiling as I slipped my white glove back on. I am not sure the young girl heard me, however, as she continued to stare down at the water with a dazed, longing, look in her eyes.

Well then, if it was a bath she wanted, who was I to deny such a thing? Without hesitation or any warning, I pulled the intruders cloak away from her body. Normally I would never be so rude to a lady and ask before I'd do such a thing. However, as this young lady was an intruder and not supposed to be here I was allowed to be just a bit rude. Either way it seemed to do its job of getting the girl's attention as she jumped in surprise and spun around to face me fully.

Oddly enough the young lady was wearing clothing most unfit for a young girl like herself. She was wearing a men's dark blue shirt, similar to one of shirts Finny wears. Black trousers covered most of her legs but they stopped just a few inches about her ankles. Obviously she had worn them for a while and had out grown them. I can't recall seeing many other women dressed like this before and I can't take her to my master like this either. However, those thoughts were pushed aside once I noticed the long black thing swishing behind her.

Ah, so the little kitty _did _have a tail. Unlike the hair on top of her head, the fur on the tail looked well groomed and taken care of. It was thin, black in color -much like the rest of her hair- and looked to be half her height. The fur looked short and incredibly soft; perhaps even softer than the fur on her ears. I wonder what sounds I can make her make by just touching it. Would she purr again or make some other cat like noise? Sadly I had no time to find out at the moment as I had to get the kitty in the water before it became cold.

I quickly looked over the girl once more, deciding how I would give her the bath. As a demon I have seen my share of naked women and have even _slept _with some in the past for information. However, as a butler it would be extremely unseemly for me to do such a thing. Even though this girl was an intruder I had to uphold the proper respect as a butler and a gentleman. Then again it didn't seem as if she was very far _developed_ and, if I don't look past her stomach or watch her climb into the tub, it should be fine.

**April's P.O.V**

"Well then, should we get you undressed and into the water before it gets cold?" The butler asked, having placed my cloak on the sink before reaching his hands out towards me. My eyes widened and my face flushed as I flinched backwards in surprise.

Was he really going to undress me?! I know I might be a thief and intruding on this property but I'm still a girl; I don't want to any man to see me naked! I might not be as developed in the chest area as other girls my age but that doesn't make a difference. The only men in a woman's life that should see her naked is her lover, her father and her brother; although the last two are only when she is very young. The only man that has ever seen me naked was my father when he used to bath me as a child.

To my surprise, rather than undress me, the man instead reached for the rope around my wrists and untied them. Well, looks like I got all worried about nothing. As soon as the rope was removed I rubbed each wrist before pulling the carrot out of my mouth. I had been holding it between my teeth for what seemed like hours now and my jaw had gotten sore. I licked my lips and stretched out my jaw a couple times, flashing my sharpened teeth to the man.

"Ah, I'll be taking that. It's a shame it will have to go to waste but I cannot allow you to eat it without my master's permission." I was told as the carrot was suddenly pulled out of my hand. I growl in reaction to my food being taken away and my stomach did the same.

"Come now, there is no need for that. If you are a good little kitty perhaps you will get a treat." He tells me, a clear teasing tone to his voice. I simply scoffed, my face brightening in embarrassment, as I looked back towards the bathtub.

I hated being treated like I was nothing but a child. It was one of the many reasons I don't like people and stay mostly to the shadows. Being treated like I was nothing but an animal, however, was somewhat new; mostly due to the fact very few people know I have cat DNA in my blood. I might look somewhat like a cat but there was so much more to me than that; not that I like showing people, though. If I didn't know it wouldn't get anywhere or end badly I would so tell this guy off.

"I will wait outside the room as you undress and get in the tub. I will return shortly to help you with your hair and ears. I advice you don't dilly dally as I doubt you'd want me returning while you are still outside the tub." The man says, another one of his creepy, almost evil, grins plastered on his face. I felt yet another shiver crawl down my spine as I nodded in understanding before the butler left me alone in the bathroom.

"Well, this is going to be absolute hell. I should have just robbed the bakery again." I mumbled under my breath, pushing a hand over my messy hair. Well I might as well do as the guy says; I have no doubts that I won't like the consequences if he returns and I am still fully clothed and outside the tub.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter. I _was _originally going to have the bath in this chapter but I will leave it for the next chapter. Please **review** and **favorite** and **follow**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update again. I've been dealing with some family drama.

OMG 13 new people following since chapter three :D thank you so much ^^ I am so happy so many people like this story. For those that have been asking I'll be simi explaining why April doesn't talk to Sebastian. I also want to point out that I use a mixture of pretense and past tense by pure habit. If you spot anything that doesn't seem to fit right please let me know. Now, please enjoy the chapter~

* * *

**April's P.O.V**

This was the most embarrassing thing I've experienced in my life. It was even worse than the time I accidentally wet myself when my family took me to the local zoo. I had to use the bathroom but the lion from the cage next to us roared and scared me before I could make it. I believe I had been nine years old at the time and my parents had to rush me home so I could change. At the time that was the most embarrassing moment in my young life but nothing could _ever _compare to this.

Luckily I had gotten undressed and into the bathtub before that butler had come back. He was no longer wearing his tail coat and had his shirt sleeves rolled up as he walked over to me. The water was so warm and steamy that it was almost a milky color; keeping my girl part hidden from him. As for what breasts my body managed to form, I covered them with my right arm while the other relaxed in the water. If it wasn't for the fact that my hair was being constantly pulled I would have been enjoying this.

"It would probably hurt less if you stopped squirming so much." The butler scolded as I jerked my head when his fingers went through yet another knot in my hair. My ears flatten against my head as I growl and turn my head towards the man in a glare.

I was only squirming _because_ it hurt in the first place so _not_ squirming wasn't going to make a difference. I already knew my hair was beyond saving so I didn't understand why he was trying to so. It would be better if he just cut my hair off and let it grow back in time. Perhaps that way I could pretend to be a boy for a while; after all, my chest wasn't fully developed yet and I already found pants far more comfortable then dresses. It wasn't as if I was going to tell him that, though.

Because of the incident that happened to me about two years ago I have major trust issues. I found that talking to other people was unnecessary. I wasn't always that way, however, and I actually used to love talking to people. In fact I could remember times when my mother would tell me I talked too_ much_. I was very friendly when I was younger and even used to approach random strangers just to talk to them. I'm sure my stupidity could have gotten me kidnapped at some point; luckily I was always with my parents at those times. Sadly everything changed after _that _incident.

"It's a pity that you let your hair get to such a state. It's taking a while for meto fix." The man sighed, seemingly ignoring my glare as he continued to scrub the shampoo into my head. When I realised he wasn't going to acknowledge my glare I rolled my eyes and turned my head back around to stare at the water.

Seeing the water shimmer around me and the ripples made by the water dripping from my hair I was suddenly reminded of the very first night I had been caught in the rain.

**Third Person P.O.V**

**~Flashback~**

A young girl around the age of twelve walked down a back ally in the darkness of night. Gripped in one of her hands was a man's travel bag while the other was wrapped around her waist. She wore a hooded cloak that was much too big for her around her body yet the hood currently remained off her head. If anyone had been awake to see her they would have noticed the abnormal black cat ears sticking up upon her head. A matching tail hid beneath the cloak, gently stroking against her legs and the stone ground every now and then.

It had been about three months since April ran away from home. She had no idea what the name of the town she was in was and she couldn't care to find out. All that mattered to the young cat girl was being away from the people that no longer care about her. She felt that it was better to live on her own than to continue to live with people who could no longer look her in the eye. Perhaps if April hadn't gone outside that one night things would be different. Sadly she _did _go outside and that had changed her life forever.

Suddenly the young girl felt a drop of water fall on her ear. As her ear twitched April looked up at the sky and noticed that the normally star filled sky was blocked by dark rain clouds. Before she had any time to react more drops of rain fell down on her head, soaking her ears and hair within seconds. Instinctually shaking her head the girl removed her hand from her waist to pull up her hood and bolted for the nearest shelter. She found one edge of the ally, between two buildings.

'I hate the rain, I hate the cold.' April thought to herself as she shivers from the cold. It wasn't going to be easy finding a warm, stable place to live.

Her ears suddenly twitched once again as she heard a couple voices nearby. Peeking out from her hiding space April saw a young girl and her mother walking down the street. The mother was holding an umbrella over their heads and the two laughed about something as they continued to walk away. April's ears flattened against her head as she looked away and toward a nearby forming puddle. Unlike _that _young girl she was stuck in the rain with no one to look out for her. She was alone and-

**~End flashback~**

April was suddenly cut from her thoughts a large bucket of water was poured over her head. She gasped in pure reaction and sharply turned her head to look behind her. The butler stood there, holding the now empty bucket with an amused and smug look on his face. She bit back the urge to make a snide comment and instead shook her head, sending water flying everywhere. The amused look on Sebastian's face dropped just a bit as he reached out a hand and grabbed a lock of April's hair.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't make a bigger mess out of my bathroom." He tells her, stroking the hair between his fingers. It had taken the demon a while but he had finally managed to get all the tangles out without the need to cut her hair.

April simply rolled her eyes and scoffed. What did he expect when he dumped a whole bucket of water on her head? She might actually enjoy water but she still had cat DNA in her veins and, as such, would react like one at times. That included shaking her body dry when she got wet. Luckily none of that water had gotten into her ears; that would have been extremely painful and annoying to try to get out.

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

I simply smiled at the looks the young lady gave me as I continued to stroke her wet hair between my fingers. Even though she hadn't yet spoken one word to me I could easily tell she was annoyed and angry. Her reaction wasn't to be unexpected since I haven't yet met a cat who enjoyed having a bucket of water dumped on their head. I found her reaction amusing until she decided to get me wet. At least I wasn't wearing my special made tailcoat at the moment.

'Her hair is as soft as a cat's fur. I suppose it's only appropriate.' I thought to myself as I continued to stroke the soft but wet hair. The little cat thief seemed to pay me no mind after her scoff and instead turned her head away from me, causing my grip on her hair to slip.

I sighed to myself in disappointment and pulled my hand back to my side. It's too bad that I still had a job to do and couldn't continue to pet the little kitty. Not only did I have to continue taking care of the little Miss, making sure she doesn't try to escape or cause any trouble, but I still needed to prepare for tomorrow. I needed to make sure that everything was clean, wake the three idiots -and Tanaka- and have the young master's breakfast ready before he wakes up. I had to get all of that done in a matter of a few hours; not as long as I normally had thanks to the unexpected _visitor_.

"Your hair is now tangle free and clean. Please take proper care of it from here on out." I told her, standing up straight as I walked over to the corner of the room, where I had two towels waiting. I picked up the biggest towel and walked back over to the bathtub.

"It's time to get out of the tub. Please stand up and wrap yourself in this towel. I have another towel waiting for you to dry your hair with. Unless you would like me to do it for you I suggest you do it yourself. There is a couple things I must do. I will be back shortly." I inform the cat girl, placing the towel over the bathtub in a way it wouldn't get wet. Again the she didn't speak but instead reached out a hand to grasp the towel.

I took that as my hint to leave and I was rather pleased about it. While I would have loved to pet her a bit more while drying her hair, there was still so much I had to do. I turned my back to her and dug my hand into my vest pocket, pulling out the watch Tanaka gave me when we first met. It was now two thirty-seven in the morning, which gave me about four hours until I had to wake the servants. I suppose if I hurry I can still finish everything before I have to wake the young master.

**April's P.O.V **

Once the man left the room and shut the door behind him I stood up. Water dripped from my body and I gave it a hard shake before I climbed out of the tub and wrapped the towel around my body. I can't remember the last time I felt this clean and refreshed; even if I _did _have to undergo something really embarrassing. It was such a nice feeling that I almost forgot how hungry I actually was; that is until my stomach suddenly growled. Sighing, my ears flattened against my head as I walked over to the mirror that hung over the sink.

'I can't believe he actually managed to get all the tangles out.' I thought to myself as I continued to push my hand through my clean, soft and still wet hair. It felt as good as new; though there hadn't been any tangles to begin with.

Without warning a yawn escaped past my lips and I covered it with my hand. I had no idea what time it was but I'm sure that a few hours at past since I was captured outside. I had hoped to eat something before I fell asleep but it looked as though this would be one of those nights I'd have to go hungry. The butler had mentioned getting me a _treat _if I behaved but, with the tone he said it in, I believe he was just teasing me and wasn't being all that serious. Well, it wasn't as if this was the first night I had to go hungry. As long as I can fill my stomach with something it's good enough for me.

I felt my damp tail rub against my legs as I searched for my clothes and cloak, only to see an empty space where they once laid. That butler must have taken them when he left the room the second time. Honestly I wasn't surprised that he took the clothes; they were dirty and not the most comfortable to sleep in. Still it left me in nothing but this towel he had given me; at the very most the man could have left behind my cloak. I don't care if every scrap of my clothes got destroyed or stolen; as long as I had that cloak I was happy.

Yawning again I walked over to the smaller towel mentioned by the butler and picked it up. I didn't see a real need to use it as my hair was perfectly capable to dry on its own. However I suppose if I didn't dry it and that butler came back to see my hair was still wet than he'd dry it for me. Since I had more than enough of being touched by him I gave my hair a quick scrub with the towel. As I did so I tried to be as careful as possibly to avoid the sensitive areas around my ears.

"I see you're drying your hair like I suggested. Very good, now please step into my room. I have some clothes you may where for tonight set out on my bed."

My ears jolted upwards and I jerked my head to the side to see the butler standing in the now open door way. He was now wearing his tail coat again and waited patiently for me to exit the bathroom. I blushed in embarrassment at having the man see me in nothing but a towel and instantly tightened the fabric around my body. This would be the second time he had managed to sneak up on me without me being able to hear a thing. I'm sure if he wanted to kill me I wouldn't be able to do anything to stop him. I just wish I knew exactly what he was.

I slowly walked past the butler and back into the bedroom. As I did so I kept my ears flattened against my head and did my best to avoid eye contact with him. Luckily the towel was big and covered everything from breasts to just below my knees. So, despite my embarrassment, at least he wasn't seeing anything he shouldn't. The only thing that really showed were the bottom half of my legs and my tail, which continued to sway back and forth.

When I entered the other room I was met with a very similar scent. Turning my head towards the desk my ears perked as I saw a steaming cup sitting there. It was at that second I recognized the scent as warmed milk. The last time I had milk was about nine months ago. I had been living at cow farm, hiding in the barn to make sure the owner wasn't aware I was there. Since stealing too many vegetables would be too noticeable I instead took to drinking the milk from the cows in the barn. I only lived there for about a month and I managed to survive on nothing but cow's milk and a few vegetables I'd take from the garden.

"Ah, ah, you will get that later. For now please dress in the clothes I have set out for you." I heard the butler say as I took a few steps towards the cup, tempted by its delicious smell. My stomach growled loudly in protest as I frowned and gave the cup of warm milk one more look before looking over to the bed.

Laying on the bed was what looked like a man's button up shirt and that's all there was. My ears twitched against my head and my frown deepened. Did he really expect me to wear nothing but that shirt? It looked as though he had just pulled that right out of his own dresser. I _have _slept in far more uncomfortable situations before but in those times I was alone. I didn't even see any undergarments to wear underneath the shirt.

"I apologize but I was unable to get you any undergarments. We have only one maid working for us at the moment and I doubt what she has will fit you. Please put the shirt on and I will return in a moment." He said before disappearing into the bathroom. I took that opportunity to drop the towel and grab the shirt before he could see me naked.

**Third Person P.O.V**

When Sebastian walked out of his bathroom he saw that the cat girl was already dressed and sitting on his bed. He smirked to himself when he noticed she was staring at the cup of warm milk longingly. How very typical of not only a cat but a child as well. Sebastian walked to his desk and picked up the cup with his free hand before moving it towards April.

"I'm afraid I am not permitted to give you any food so I hope this will suffice for now." He told her, walking to the other side of the bed once she took the cup of milk. April's only reply was a deep purr as she began to drink every drop of the warmed milk.

While April was satisfying herself with the milk the demon sat on the other end of his bed. Reaching out his hand he gently grasp a lock of her hair and began to brush it. Her hair felt even softer and cat like now that it was dry. It was as if someone had shaved a cat and attached the fur to this girl's head. It felt good and Sebastian wasn't ashamed to admit he was enjoying himself. Perhaps if the young master had hair this soft the demon would enjoy petting him. Of course that would likely just piss Ciel off.

The moment the last drop of milk hit April's tongue was the moment the butler finished brushing her hair. _Because _Sebastian was a demon what seemed like mere seconds to someone else could equal out to minutes or even hours to him. It was one of the benefits of being a demon and having abilities such as slowing up time. So April went fully unaware that her hair had even been brushed or petted; having been too distracted by her treat to notice anything else.

"There you are, all ready for bed. You may use this bed to sleep in for tonight as I still have chores to get done. I will be waking you shortly after my master so we can get everything dealt with." Sebastian said, reaching over to grasp the cup before getting off of the bed. April's ears twitched in curiosity as she looked over to the butler before her gaze moved to the bed's pillow.

Was he seriously offering up his bed to her? Why was he being so kind to her after she tried to steal food from the garden and attempted to attack him? It just didn't seem to make any sense; were all prisoners and intruders treated this way? Then again it had been a very long time since April had slept in an actual bed and, since this guy was offering, who was she to deny such an offer?

Yawning once again the cat girl rubbed her eyes with one hand and crawled onto the middle of the bed. She was still hungry but, thanks to the milk, her tummy was happier and it would be easier to sleep. As her head hit the soft pillow April couldn't help but smile to herself a sudden thought came to her. Just before she fell asleep she wondered how the butler would react to react when he saw her in the morning.

Sebastian stood by the bed's side and watched as the young cat thief fell asleep. She really was a curious little thing and he was interested in finding out more about her; that was if the young master allowed her to stay. Her soft breathing was consistent with small purrs and her tail swayed against the bed in her sleep. For something that smelt so much like a cat the girl looked like nothing more than a young, innocent, child with cat parts attached to her body. With a smile that crept its way onto his face, Sebastian bent down and blew out the light in the lamp, trapping the room in pure darkness.

"That's enough distraction for one night. It's time for me to get back to work." He whispered to himself, walking towards his bedroom door. Having stopped in the doorway, the demon turned his head back to give the cat girl one last look before leaving the room to continue with his nightly chores.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed :3 I will have April meet Ciel in the next chapter. If you want to know more about April please just let me know. I will explain everything in time, I just don't want to rush things. Please **Favorite, Follow and/or review**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello ^^ so sorry for such a late update. I got back into the series, especially after watching the current 8 episodes of the new series/Season of Black Butler. For those that don't know it's called Book of Circus and is actually based off the circus arc in the manga.

Remember I tend to use a mixture of past tense and pretense by pure habit. If it bothers you either don't read or let me know if something doesn't make sense

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Young Master, it is time for you to get up." Sebastian said as he entered the bedroom of the young Phantomhive with a tray of tea. The young boy seemed to ignore the butler until the curtain covering the window was pulled aside and filled his room with sunshine.

"For today's breakfast I have prepared poached salmon and a light mixed salad consisting of carrots and tomatoes. We have toast, scones and pain de champagne for the sides. Which would you prefer?" The butler asked, walking back over to the tray as to pour his young master a cup of tea. With a yawn Ciel Phantomhive sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"The scones." He answered sleepily before taking the cup of tea that was held out towards him. "I know this scent; is this Jasmin?"

"Yes, it's a gift from the queen for completing that task a week ago." Sebastian confirmed as Ciel took a sip of the tea. Giving a nod in acknowledgment Ciel continued to drink his tea while the butler walked over to the wardrobe to get his master's uniform for the day.

It had always been this way; ever since Sebastian became the boy's butler. Every morning he would wake young Phantomhive up, serve him tea and then get him dressed. Although the demon would never say anything out loud he was rather annoyed with the boy's laziness. He might have grown up wealthy and spoiled but that didn't excuse the fact that he couldn't even dress himself. No matter, all the hard work Sebastian was put through would be worth it in the end. After all Ciel had a rare soul and the demon was going to savor it when it was time to feast.

"What is my schedule for today?" the young earl asked as Sebastian began to dress him. Today's outfit would be the green suit with a blue tie and brown buckle shoes.

"Besides an art lesson at noon and violin lessons at two you're free of any meetings today, young master." He responded to the question as he expertly tied the blue tie around Ciel's neck. Placing the now empty tea cup on his bed stand the young Phantomhive waited until Sebastian put on his shoes before standing up from the bed.

"Good. Bring my breakfast into my study; I wish to eat in there today." Ciel ordered as he walked towards the door. With a grin the demon butler followed after his young master at a steady distance.

"Of course, my lord. If fact, it may be wiser to dine in in your study than the dining hall. It will provide greater privacy for your talk with last night's intruder."

Within seconds after Sebastian spoke Ciel's body froze in mid step. An intruder? There was an intruder at the manor last night and the demon actually let him live? Normally, Sebastian would just get rid of the intruder right away; it wasn't very often he actually left them alive. Sometimes, if it was a whole group of people, Ciel would order his butler to at least one alive. That way he could find out where the assassins and other intruders were coming from. Of course if it wasn't an assassin attempt or a burglary the young Phantomhive would rather have them alive than dead; in those cases questioning and punishing the intruder could be more fun.

"An intruder? Why did you not tell about this sooner?" Ciel demanded, turning around to give his butler a glare. Sebastian simply smiled at the young human, his eyes flashing playfully.

"Oh but, Master, it would have been impossible for me to have told you any sooner; you were still sleeping a short while go." The demon reminded teasingly. Narrowing his eyes in annoyance Ciel tisked and then turned his back to him.

"Tch, just bring him to my study once I am done eating." He demanded, nowhere in the mood to argue that he could have been told the moment he was woken up. With a low chuckle Sebastian's eyes seemed to darken and, placing a hand over his darkened heart, he bowed.

"Yes, my lord."

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

I had successfully taken my master's breakfast to his study and was on my way to wake up the cat girl. Luckily I had put good use to the vegetables she tried to steal; even the carrot that had been in her mouth. Although, I could not risk my master getting sick from eating something that was in another person's mouth; that would just be unseemly of a butler to do. I instead went out to the pastor and allowed the wild rabbits to fight over it. As for the footprints in the garden, I smoothed those out before waking the three idiotic servants and Tanka.

I smirked to myself as I neared the room the young master had given me. I was actually looking forwards to what was about to come. The young master was expecting the intruder to be an ordinary human male; which is normally the case. So I'm curious to how he'll react when he sees the intruder is actually a not so human female child. While the young master may believe in demons he is quiet naive about most other creatures that exist in the world. So I have no doubts that it will be amusing to watch his reactions towards seeing the little thief.

"Young lady, it is time to get up and meet the master." I said as I entered my room, the light from the sun shining in through the window. At some point in time the thief must have woken up because, while the rest of her body was still sprawled on top of my bed, her head was hidden underneath the pillow.

As I walked further into the room I instantly noticed something different about the young girl. Not only was she missing her tail but her scent was different as well. She still smelt more like a cat than a human but now the smell had reduced. Interesting, could it be she was actually a werecat? Last night _was _a full moon if I recall correctly. Then again were creatures rarely had any control over their human selves. Besides her form had been more consistent to a neko rather than a were-monster. No, this young lady wasn't a werecat; she was something entirely different.

'Interesting all the same but it might be harder to convince the young master that she isn't human.' I thought to myself as I studied her sleeping form. Never the less I still had my orders and I had a matter of ten minutes to get her presentable before taking her down to the study.

"Young lady, I believe I told you it's time to get up. The master will be waiting for you." I repeated myself as I neared the bed. When the girl didn't stir even an inch I knew I had to resort to drastic measures.

Now, I can't blame the young thief for being tired; she was up later than most children should after all. However, my master gave me an order to bring her to him once he finished eating; which should be soon. Not to mention I gave her a fair warning I'd be waking her up shortly after my master. So, if she wasn't going to wake up willingly I had no other choice but to wake her up forcefully.

So, bending down I gripped the top of the pillow she was holding over her head. According to her reaction towards the lantern I lit last night I could only assume she didn't like sudden bright lights. In fact that was likely why she was holding the pillow over her head in the first place. With a grin spreading across my face I gave the intruder no time to react as I pulled the pillow away from her quickly, allowing the sunlight from my window to bathe across her face.

To my upmost amusement the young thief instantly shot up in the bed and struggled to cover her eyes with her arm. Ah so it seems she was far more sensitive to the light than I first thought if that really had been enough to wake her up. Either that or she had been awake this whole time and had been ignoring me. Either way, she spun in my direction and glared at me, which only amused me further.

**April's P.O.V**

Damn it, what the hell is this guy's problem?! I was sleeping peacefully until he woke me up. It's not every day that I get to sleep in a comfortable bed after all. In fact my bed back at the warehouse is nothing more but an old tarp stuffed into a large crate. Not the most comfortable thing to sleep on but I've had much worse in the past two years. In fact, sleeping in a tree has been more comfortable than other situations I've been stuck in.

"Good, now that you are awake you will dress in these to meet the master." He tells me as he lifts up what looked like a maid uniform, a corset and some undergarments. … Did he always have those on him?

"They may be a little big on you but I can't have you meeting the master in my shirt and it would be upmost unbecoming to put you in pants. Now, please dress in these." He continued, laying out the clothes on the end of the bed, near my feet. I looked down at the clothes chosen for me and frowned.

In all my life I can't ever remember wearing a corset. The first time my mother tried to put one on me I complained so much I think I gave her a headache. Besides I never really understood the need for a corset and my waist was already small enough. Besides, I was an intruder to this place; why bother give me something that is supposed to enhance my body shape?

The maid dress, on the other hand, I had less problems with. While I'd rather wear pants it was still much better than being given something pink and girly. Besides I highly doubt I'd be given pants and I wasn't going to bother asking for some. Anyways I'm pretty sure the butler already mentioned how it would be _unbecoming _to put me in pants. Hmph, jerk!

"Now, since we are press for time it seems that I'm going to have to help you get dressed. Now please stand up so we can get started." he told me as he pulled a long and white piece of fabric out of his pocket. My face paled and my eyes widened when I realized what he was about to do.

Oh hell no! There was no way in hell that I was actually going to let him dress me; blind folded or not! Having him help me in the bathroom last night was embarrassing enough. Besides, I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself and I seriously don't want to wear that corset. I don't care if his master was waiting for us; I wasn't going to make this easy on him.

As the butler blind folded himself I stood up like he told me to and grinned. Even though my cat instincts become dull during the day there was still a lot I could do no other human could. Although he proved to be faster than me last night I was sure I could at least avoid him for a good while. If not that at least get into the bathroom and shut myself in. Whatever it was I did I knew I'd have to do it soon and fast.

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Now, young lady, let's begin." Sebastian announced before reaching out to pull off the shirt he gave her. However his hands only grabbed open air as April quickly dodged to the side.

"Young lady, if I'm ever going to get you dressed you're going to have to stand still." The demon butler instructed as he turned to "look" in her new direction. The young girl simply smiled as he made another attempt to remove the shirt, only to dodge it and run to the other side of the room.

This was far too easy for April but fun at the same time. For the next few moments April would constantly dodge Sebastian's attempt to dresser her, properly annoying him. The demon was starting to run low on time and Ciel would be expecting him any moment now. Sadly he wasn't allowed to use his demonic powers in front of other humans unless his master ordered him to. Then again Sebastian already showed off his demonic speed to the young intruder last night and she wasn't as human as she looked.

'The young master will be expecting me in his office in just a few minutes. I guess I've got no other choice.' He thought to himself as his lips twitch into a grin. This little game of cat and mouse was about to end.

It was as if time had stopped for the demon butler as he worked his… talents. First he stripped the young thief of the shirt he gave her before effortlessly putting on the undergarments. Next he worked on the corset, pulling the laces tightly before tying them and easily put on the extra maid uniform used by Mey-Rin. All that was left to do was to brush the young intruder's hair which was, surprisingly, still softer than human hair.

By the time Sebastian had finished only a few mere seconds had past for April. The girl stood stiff and wide eyed, completely in awe from what just happened. She could feel everything from the tight corset to the undergarments around her waist and upper legs. How did he get _that_ on without her noticing? Actually how the hell did he get _anything_ on without her even feeling it? April knew that the man was fast but she didn't think he was _that_ fast.

"Well, now that that is all over, I suppose it is time for you to meet my master." Sebastian said as he took off his blindfold and admired his handy work with a smile. Even when blind folded there was nothing that he couldn't do.

Now that he was done with her the young lady looked completely different. Instead of looking like the homeless, thieving street rat -or rather street cat- he saw her as last night she now looked as if she could be an important figure of society. Or at the very least a dignified servant worthy of working for the Phantomhives'. Besides getting her dressed Sebastian had also French braided her hair and it hung elegantly down her back. However, that went unnoticed to April as she looked down at herself and the clothing she had been dressed in.

'Hmm, perhaps I went a little too far to making her look presentable. It may be more difficult to convince the young master that she tried to steal from him in the middle of the night.' The demon butler thought as he studied the young thief's looks again. Ah, no matter; the reaction from Ciel was sure to be even more interesting this way anyhow.

**April's P.O.V**

"Come along, I've wasted enough time playing your silly games. The master is waiting for us and if you don't come willingly I'll have no choice but to carry you." The butler's threat brought me out of my thoughts. Looking up at him I noticed that he was already half way out the room and I felt a cold shiver invade my spine.

First he bathed me and then he dressed me with incredible speed. So I knew he wasn't lying when he said he'd carry me if I didn't follow him on my own will. What other choice did I have rather than to follow him? With the speed he can move at escaping back to the warehouse will be next to impossible; especially in my full human form and now that he has my cloak. Oh and not to mention not while I am wearing this annoying corset; damn this thing makes it hard to breath!

'It seems that for now I'll have to play nice with my captures and hope the master of this manor doesn't report me to the Scotland Yard. I'll have to make my escape when this butler is too busy to chase me down. The sooner I can get back to the warehouse the sooner I can get what remains of my things and leave London.' I think to myself as the butler leads me down a lavishing hall. This place sure does look different in the light; from what I could remember seeing when I was first forced inside anyways.

"Ah, here we are. Are you ready to meet my master, little thief?" The butler asked as we stopped in front of a door. Though it was true I glared at him for calling me a thief and felt my heart pound in my chest.

Hopefully this wouldn't go as horribly wrong as I feared it would.

* * *

So April will meet Ciel in the next chapter ^^ I hope you enjoyed the chapter after a long time of waiting for it. As for April suddenly having a human form, I will slowly explain what she really is but no she is not a were-cat and she is obviously not a neko. Please review and comment your thoughts. Fav and follow if you haven't already


	6. Bad news

I am hear by apologizing to everyone who had Favorited and Followed this story, but I am no longer going to continue it. Many people don't know this but I am actually a christian and have recently been going back to church. While I won't give up my horror movie and story loving life this is something I will not continue. This is a choice I made to make myself a little closer to god. I am not judging any religious people who like Black Butler but I myself agreed it's not something I should read or watch. However, I will explain what I had in mind for the OC though for people who are wondering. Oh but if I spell names wrong I'm sorry, it's been so long and I don't want to take the time to look it up

**~.~.~**

A few years ago she was attacked by a type of monster cat, similar to a werewolf, only in cat form. The only difference is Alex would transform every night rather than every full moon. Also, while she loses her feline from during the day she still has most of the reflexes and instincts, they only become weakened. I called this story The Black Cat not just because Alex was a "black cat" but because I intended to make her unlucky, a Friday the 13th style Black Cat. This bad luck is more for the people around her more than for herself. The longer she is around something the more likely something will happen (like a flower pot falling off a ledge and onto someone's head) This is also partly why she doesn't talk to people; because she believes talking to people is what triggers the bad luck. Granted she doesn't truly know what triggers it and never sticks around long enough to find out what it is.

Becoming a cat monster is why Alex eventually ran away from home and keeps traveling. She doesn't want her family to fear and/or hate her if they ever found out she isn't human anymore. Alex doesn't actually mind dresses too much, as long as they aren't too flurry, but she prefers "boy clothes". She absolutely hates corsets though and will go as far as ripping one to shreds (or simply throwing one in the fire)

**Now things I had planed**

She is actually very weary of Sebastian because she can sense he isn't human, but she's doesn't know he's a demon. She also feels uneasy around Ciel (If I had wrote him being allergic to cats Alex would have been the exception due to her being mostly human) for reasons she doesn't really understand; other than him forcing her to stay and work for him in return from trying to steal from him. She likes the servants though and would have gotten along best with the gardener. Although, due to her fear that her talking triggers the bad luck, she won't talk much to anyone and when she does talk to someone it will be in a soft, almost whispery voice.

Alex will also have tried to escape back to the warehouse a couple of times, at one point simply to just get her bag of stuff has somewhat of a anger problem and jumps quickly to defend herself but is actually far from evil, or even bad. In fact she hope to go to heaven when she dies and prays that god forgives her sins.

Since I was going to make this a mix of the manga and anime I wasn't going to have the angle kill Ceil's parents. If I involved her/him Anglia would have planed to kill the parents but was too late as the killer from the manga beat her too it.

Now if you have any questions feel free to ask in the comments, or PM me if you rather, and I'll answer them to the best of my ability


End file.
